Dreams
by Bubble.Gum.Bubble.Yum
Summary: Gabi left 6 months ago. Leaving Troy heart broken and confused. Gabi only told Jason where she was. How will the gang react to gabi being famous an only had told jason. Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First Fan fiction! Please review! Love to here your ideas for this story!**

_(Shows Gabriella crying and confused and Jason comforting here)_

"I have to go Jason. It's been my dream" Gabriella says.

" What about everyone, your mom, what about Troy?" Jason asks

_(Shows Gabriella sings her heart out!)_

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million**

(Shows Troy and the gang excluding Jason staring at the TV open mouthed.)

" What in the world! Gabi's a singer! I can't believe it." Taylor says

Kelsi looks a Jason seeing him not surprised.

" Did you know about this Jason?" Kelsi asked.

_(At an airport)_

" Come on Gabi, We're going to miss our plane to Albuquerque" Miley Says.

" Do we have to go, I don't want to see them." Gabi says

" Okay but I do! Please." Miley pleaded

_(At a park.)_

" I missed you." Troy said.

" I missed you too." Gabi.

_(In Gabi's hotel room.)_

" Jason, What am I going to do?" Gabi says

" Tell him you love him and want to marry him." Jason said.

_**Coming soon to a computer near you!**_


	2. AN

**A/N First Fan fiction! Please review! Love to here your ideas for this story!**

_(Shows Gabriella crying and confused and Jason comforting here)_

"I have to go Jason. It's been my dream" Gabriella says.

" What about everyone, your mom, what about Troy?" Jason asks

_(Shows Gabriella sings her heart out!)_

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million**

(Shows Troy and the gang excluding Jason staring at the TV open mouthed.)

" What in the world! Gabi's a singer! I can't believe it." Taylor says

Kelsi looks a Jason seeing him not surprised.

" Did you know about this Jason?" Kelsi asked.

_(At an airport)_

" Come on Gabi, We're going to miss our plane to Albuquerque" Miley Says.

" Do we have to go, I don't want to see them." Gabi says

" Okay but I do! Please." Miley pleaded

_(At a park.)_

" I missed you." Troy said.

" I missed you too." Gabi.

_(In Gabi's hotel room.)_

" Jason, What am I going to do?" Gabi says

" Tell him you love him and want to marry him." Jason said.

_**Coming soon to a computer near you!**_

_**A/N I won't be able to update till like in two weeks…. I got grounded! Sorry! I'll write the chapters then it will b easier b easier to update when I come back. **_


	3. Troy? or Dream?

**A/N!!!!!---- I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! But…I have a big test that I've been studying for… and I don't take it till March…. So it's going to b a little while between updates!**

Disclaimer: if I owned Zac Efron…. I wouldn't be writing! That goes for the Hsm cast!

" Hello? Yes… I understand! Thanks so much, uh huh, when do I leave? … In a month!" Gabriella just got a called for a music producer about her demo cd.

When the phone call ended. Gabriella started squealing and jumping around doing her little happy dance. She called her mom to tell her the good news. Anita** (Gabriella's mom)** was excited that her baby is going to be a star!

"What's all the commotion!" Jason said when he ran upstairs to his soon to be stepsister's room. (Jason dad and Gabriella's mom are engaged… but only they know.) " I'm going to LA! And to become a singer!" she said excitedly! " No way, when do you leave?" Jason asked.

" Next month! On October 12" She said. " You're leaving the day before Troy's birthday?" Jason asked. "What, Ohmigosh! I totally forgot! And I leave in the night of that day too… so I wont see him!" she started to tear up. " What am I going to do? It's been my dream!" Gabriella said teary, " I have to go, its my dream." "What about everyone, your mom and my dad, what about Troy? Jason asked smartly.

" I don't know, I don't know? Let me think! Get out now Jason I have to get dressed, we meeting the others in 10 minutes." Gabriella yelled while shoving Jason out!

BEEP BEEP!

Come on Gabriella we don't have all day…." Jason yelled from the car.

" Hold your horses, Jason… we don't want to be early… plus let me put on my shoes!" Gabriella yelled back while putting on her black flats.

Gabriella gets into the car. They weren't worried since yesterday, Jason offer Gabriella a ride to the park.

They drove up to the park and parked **(hehehe… that was funny to say lol). **" Hey guys, what's up?" Jason and Gabriella asked together, when approaching the gang." Nothing much, just trying to convince our boy, Troy to take a chance and ask out Gab…" Chad tried to say but Troy and covered his mouth. " Nothing Gabs, just talking." Troy said and then gave a nervous laugh.

He's so cute when he's nervous. Who am I kidding! He's hot either way! Wait, what am I saying I can't like my best friend!

Aw man…. Now how am I going to decide to leave them or to stay and give my dream away!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** A/N I'm soo sorry again! for not updating! review! and if you want to help me you can just PM me. it would help alot if you want more updates! again i'm sorry. please review!**


End file.
